


Historias de Fódlan

by GwenScathach



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Byleth is Non-Binary, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, My Unit | Byleth Twins, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Platonic Relationship, Possibly Not Canon Compliant, rarepairing, slight spoilers with warning
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenScathach/pseuds/GwenScathach
Summary: Varios relatos cortos originalmente para el Fictober 2019 (y que se han extendido). Un día, un relato corto.Puede que se repitan algunos pairings. Los spoilers serán señalados debidamente en el caso de haberlos.





	1. It will be fun, trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los prompts del Fictober 2019 vienen de la siguiente lista: https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: Sylvain/Byleth

#1 . **It will be fun, trust me**

_ “Vamos a bajar al centro de la ciudad para los festejos, decían.” _

_ “Será divertido, decían”. _

  
En Fhirdiad había estallado la locura tras la coronación del rey Dimitri y la reacción del pueblo, emocionado por volver a tener un monarca legítimo, no se había hecho esperar. Se había anunciado una semana entera de festejos en los que se pensaba derrochar todo lo que no se había podido hacer durante aquella cruenta guerra. Se habían preparado juegos, música, un mercado con toda clase de artículos a la venta, al cual más vistoso, actividades… era un caos, pero uno bienvenido tras aquellos duros meses y años donde el pueblo estaba por perder toda esperanza.

A Byleth le vino un mareo nada más ver la explosión de colores en las calles entre los farolillos de papel y las banderas del Reino por doquier, y el ruido ensordecedor y alegre del gentío. Nunca había logrado acostumbrarse a las multitudes, y no creía que fuera a hacerlo ahora. No era que resintiera los festejos en absoluto, ya que se necesitaba un respiro, pero no podía evitar la punzada constante del pensamiento de que podrían aprovechar que estaban con la guardia baja para lanzarles un ataque. Además, como había apuntado un muy gruñón Felix, _“tanto derroche sin haber terminado la campaña de guerra era innecesario”_.

Pero por otro lado, escuchar las risas alegres de los niños, las conversaciones animadas de los adultos, las canciones y bailes que se sucedían por doquier, le hacían pensar que quizás todo lo que estaban haciendo estaba mereciendo la pena. Que había merecido la pena llegar hasta donde estaban sólo por eso.  
  


Quizás, pensó, era ese el motivo por el que Sylvain le había insistido una y otra vez que bajaran juntos a participar del ambiente, aunque fuera una vez, y olvidarse de todo un rato.  
  


Fue pensar en el heredero de los Gautier y sentir una familiar mano en el hombro que le devolvió a la realidad con una palmada, viendo nada más girarse el llamativo y desordenado pelo rojo y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del joven.  
  


Y por primera vez en meses (y hasta podía decir que incluso años, ya que ni siquiera en los años de academia le había visto así), la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos. Byleth solo pudo pensar que sólo por eso ya compensaba todas las penurias que habían tenido que pasar para llegar hasta allí.  
  


-¡Profe! Al final te has animado. Me alegro-Sylvain volvió a palmearle la espalda, atrayéndole hacia él con toda la familiaridad y el descaro del mundo, algo que no pensaba hacerle notar por lo pronto-. ¿Habías estado en una de estas antes?  
  


-La verdad, no me acuerdo-le respondió con una sonrisa culpable-. Probablemente sí, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que…  
  


-Ni te preocupes por eso. Estamos aquí para hacer recuerdos nuevos. Y para pasarlo bien un rato, claro-el joven caballero miró en rededor, observando el ambiente festivo con una sonrisa que se le antojaba nostálgica-. Mira que llegar a esto para tener una cita contigo…  
  


-Lo mismo es un poco excesivo-Byleth sacudió la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa animosa en el cuello de su camisa-. Pero vamos a ver con qué nos encontramos.  
  


-Ese es el espíritu. ¿Vamos?-hizo un cabeceo hacia una de las concurridas calles. Se le veía emocionado como un niño con sus regalos de la Luna Etérea, y se veía incapaz de decirle que no. Le tomó de la mano, con una sonrisa, y Sylvain no necesitó más confirmación que esa para empezar a andar, tirando ufano-. Ya verás. Confía en mí, será divertido.  
  


-Seguro que lo será.


	2. Just follow me, I know the area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 2: Petra/Ingrid (sí, rarepair, lo sé)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el juego original no hacen gentilicio con Brigid, así que me he tomado ciertas licencias que espero no chirríen demasiado ^^''. Quizás más adelante me anime a hacerlo con otras áreas de Fódlan y sus alrededores.

#2 - **Just follow me, I know the area**  
  
  
  
Ingrid seguía a Petra de cerca, con el corazón encogido en el pecho, sin saber muy bien a dónde le quería llevar la mujer brigideña. Allí, la muchacha de Faerghus estaba fuera de su elemento: acostumbrada desde siempre a jugar en planicies gélidas y cubiertas de nieve la mayor parte del año, aquél bosquecillo húmedo era sofocante para ella, la hierba alta impidiéndole ver mucho más allá de lo que lograba cortar para abrirse paso. Delante de ella, Petra se movía con una fluidez y una elegancia dignas de un felino, como si hubiera hecho aquello toda su vida (probablemente así fuera), cortando con su espada la hierba con la misma precisión que cuando lo hacía en batalla.   
  
  
La joven caballero suspiró, haciendo ademán de secarse el sudor que le perlaba la frente. Si tan sólo se hubiera pertrechado con ropa más cómoda…

  
  
-Petra, ¿queda mucho para llegar? -llamó a la otra mujer, intentando no sonar tan exhausta como lo estaba. Aquella se volvió apenas, en un barrido de la frondosa cabellera borgoña que tan orgullosamente mostraba y que la joven rubia envidiaba en secreto tanto. Le hacía echar de menos la suya propia, que se había cortado hacía tiempo para poder luchar con mayor comodidad. Aquello no presentaba ningún problema para la princesa guerrera, que se desenvolvía en batalla como una fuerza de la naturaleza.  
  
  
-Tú no preocupes tanto, Ingrid. Estamos muy cerca-le dijo en tono jovial-. Tú sólo sigue a mí, conozco bien este sitio. Aquí venía a entrenar muchas ocasiones.  
  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Aquí? ¿Y no te asabas de calor?  
  
  
-Clima cerrado de bosque este recuerda mucho a selvas mías en Brigid. Estoy acostumbrada-replicó Petra con naturalidad, aún abriéndose paso-. También tú deberías tener sitios variados para entrenar, Ingrid. Como cabellera… digo, caballera, tú enfrentarás mucho terreno complicado en tu vida. Debes estar preparada para todo.  
  
  
-Se dice caballero igual seas hombre o mujer, Petra-se sonrió Ingrid apenas mientras le corregía-. No te falta razón, pero no pensaba que viniéramos a entrenar hoy-resopló, mirando a su alrededor cada vez más agobiada, pero manteniendo el tipo-. Y de todas formas, pensaba ponerme al servicio del rey en cuanto pudiera-suspiró-. No obstante…  
  
  
-Sh-le chistó la princesa, extendiendo el brazo de la espada para detenerla, Ingrid frenando en seco y parpadeando confundida, sin entender qué ocurría-. Cuidado ahora. Estamos cerca de destino nuestro, pero debemos ser sigilosas. Muchos animales viven aquí. Los podemos espantar si alzamos voces demasiado.  
  
  
-¿Vamos a cazar?-susurró la caballero incrédula-. De verdad, de haberlo sabido antes…  
  
  
-No, no venimos por eso-le susurró Petra de vuelta, una mano callosa tomando la suya tan de improviso que no pudo evitar el sonrojo extendiéndose de golpe en su rostro, tan sólo para ser recompensada por una mirada amable y animosa de la brigideña-. Confías en mí. Ahora verás.  
  
  
Y tal y como dijo, no mucho después de que aquella dijera esas palabras, llegaron a su destino y lo que vio Ingrid le dejó sin aliento, ojos muy abiertos observando el paraje verde y lustroso, lleno de vida que no creía haber visto ni siquiera en libros. El sonido de una cascada cercana le hacía pensar que allí había algún riachuelo escondido. Era todo tan salvaje y tranquilo que le parecía haber llegado a un mundo completamente distinto dentro de Fódlan.  
  
  
-No sabía que un sitio así pudiera existir aquí-murmuró, la garganta constreñida de emoción, tan absorta en el paraíso que tenían delante que apenas sí notó la risa suave como un bálsamo de su compañera o la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando, ufana.  
  
  
-Tampoco yo sabía. No es muy común, así que quería compartir contigo-asintió, apretando más la mano que le tenía agarrada-. Alegro mucho de haberlo hecho.


	3. Now? Now you listen to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 3: Lorenz/Claude  
Toca angst suave :'D

#3.** Now? Now you listen to me?**

-Ahora. ¿_Ahora_ me escuchas?  
  
  


El tono incrédulo del noble de Gloucester se elevó un par de octavas por encima de su tono normal, observando de hito en hito al líder de la Alianza, quien le devolvía la mirada como si la cosa no fuera con él. Normalmente la actitud despreocupada de Claude ponía a Lorenz de los nervios, pero aquél día había algo más. Algo que no era capaz de discernir.  
  


Y eso, viniendo de Claude von Riegan, era alarmante cuanto menos.  
  
  


-No sé a qué viene tanto escándalo, Lorenz-aquél se cruzó de brazos, recostándose en la pared de la sala de concilio-. Algún día tenía que empezar, ¿no? Al menos si queremos que haya una relación cordial entre los nobles de la Alianza y mantener el equilibrio tal y como debe ser, y todo lo demás.  
  
  


-No me vengas con milongas-Lorenz estrechó la mirada, empezando a estar irritado-. Esto es impropio de ti. No sueles darme la razón en un tema a la primera de cambio. ¿Qué está pasando?  
  
  


-Bueno, bueno, amigo mío, si tenemos que hablar de qué es impropio o no, perder los papeles de esta manera no te pega nada-el líder de la Alianza se encogió de hombros, impertérrito, pero arqueó las cejas viendo la manera en que su antiguo compañero de clase y rival le asesinaba con la mirada-. De verdad que en la situación en la que estamos lo suyo es colaborar y escuchar las ideas de todos. Y la verdad, las tuyas siempre me acaban poniendo en su sitio y acabando por considerar nuevas vías, así que…  
  
  


-¿Te estás muriendo, Claude?  
  
  


-¿Qué?-aquello le pilló por sorpresa, parpadeando unos instantes sólo para echarse a reír ante la mirada cada vez más exasperada de Lorenz-. ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, hombre? ¡Estoy más sano que una manzana! ¿Ni un momento de sinceridad puedo tener ya?  
  
  


-En verdad, no creo que sepas qué significa esa palabra-las palabras secas del heredero de los Gloucester pareció dejar a Claude de piedra, a juzgar por cómo abrió los ojos de par en par, pero Lorenz no estaba para tener en cuenta si había herido los sentimientos de su compañero. Claude era enigmático, ladino, y gustaba de guardarse ardides y sacarlos de la manga cuando le convenía.  
  
  


_Sinceridad_ no era una palabra que relacionase con él, precisamente. Y aquello le irritaba más de lo que quería admitir.  
  
  


-Bueno, tú verás. Supongo que los motivos acabarán saliendo a la luz tarde o temprano-añadió desdeñoso, empezando a dar la media vuelta para irse-. Si no hay nada más…  
  
  


Pero una mano firme en su hombro le interrumpió y le dejó en el sitio, volviéndose a ver los ojos verdes e inusualmente serios de Claude. No solía perder la sonrisa ni el ánimo, pero aquella no parecía ser una de esas veces.  
  
  


-Un día, Lorenz-le dijo-, espero poder explicarme sin medias tintas. Y ser merecedor de tu confianza.  
  
  


-Déjame adivinar: ese día no es hoy-aquél frunció el ceño, frustrado porque sabía que volvían a dar vueltas como un molino a la misma dinámica. Sin cambios. Siempre lo mismo.  
  
  


-Aún no. Pero pronto.  
  
  


-Demuéstramelo con hechos y no con palabras, Claude-se desembarazó de su agarre, los ojos fríos y altivos cortando el aire como un cuchillo, antes de por fin marcharse-. Sólo así te creeré. Hasta la vista.  
  
  


No quiso escuchar más excusas ni palabras vacías. No estaba por la labor. Tenía mucho que hacer. Mientras se dirigía por el pasillo a paso rápido, tragó saliva para intentar pasar la amargura.  
  
  


Cuán terrible era no poder confiar por completo en alguien a quien admiraba en secreto.


	4. I know you didn't ask for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ponerme al día de todos los Fictobers que me he dejado sin hacer.  
Día 4: Edelgard/Byleth (en los eventos de Parte 1: Nubes blancas, Luna del Pegaso)

#4: **I know you didn’t ask for this**  
  
  


Desde que emergiera como una aparición divina de la oscuridad en la que Solon le atrapara, su maestre no parecía la misma persona que hubiera conocido en la aldea de Remire y que le había salvado la vida.  
  


En verdad muchas cosas habían cambiado aquél año. Edelgard llevaba desde que llegara a Garreg Mach planeando su golpe magistral casi al milímetro, teniendo que cometer acciones moralmente cuestionables en el camino con las que intentaba justificarse a sí misma que era “por un bien mayor”, cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa. Pero muchas cosas se habían salido también fuera de su control. Una de esas cosas era Byleth.  
  


Decir que le admiraba quizás era quedarse corta. Su profesore se había convertido en una figura tan importante para ella como parecía ahora serlo para mucha otra gente, aunque de otra manera. Que acabara a cargo de las Águilas Negras había sido un golpe de suerte, uno que quiso usar a su favor, pero no contaba con que acabase siendo alguien tan especial. Y no sólo en el sentido de saber usar la Espada de la Creación, o de tener el Emblema de Fuego, o, como había acabado revelándose hacía poco, que se le había confiado el poder de la mismísima Diosa.  
  


Aquella persona que tantos veneraban de una manera similar como lo hacían con la Diosa también había sabido llegarle en lo más hondo, hasta el punto de haberle confesado cosas que no le había dicho a nadie más que a Hubert. Era su guía, le instruía, le animaba. También, a veces, le amonestaba cuando sus puntos de vista no coincidían. Y tenía la impresión de que sabía comprenderle mejor que nadie.  
  


Por ello, verle comportarse de aquella manera alicaída y errática le partía el alma a la joven princesa. Era peor aún que el mes anterior, cuando perdiera a su padre. Había escuchado comentar a Dorothea que no parecía elle misme, y que incluso un domingo había decidido encerrarse toda la mañana en el cuarto y no salir, de un modo que había preocupado hasta a la apocada Bernadetta. Nadie sabía qué le había pasado realmente en el rato que había estado encerrade en aquella extraña dimensión, pero ya la Arzobispa le había encargado una nueva misión tras apenas recuperarse. Recibir una revelación de la Diosa en el Sagrado Sepulcro, ni más ni menos.  
  


Lo único que le cabía suponer a Edelgard es que alguien tan estoico como elle había alcanzado su límite a aquél punto. Le hacía pensar (y consolarse) con que algo de humano quedaba en elle. Algo en lo que aferrarse.  
  


Era su profesore, y no le vería arrastrarse bajo las exigencias de una Iglesia que le había atrapado en sus garras desde el mismo momento en que llegara. Aquél… monstruo pretendía hacer algo con elle, estaba convencida. Y no pensaba quedarse quieta para comprobar cómo pasaba todo. Ya había visto desaparecer a Byleth una vez.  
  


No pensaba verle desaparecer de nuevo.  
  


Aquél mes, pensó, mientras se acercaba a la puerta cerrada de la habitación del docente y apoyaba ligeramente la cabeza en ella, para ver si se encontraba allí. Aquél mes se acabaría todo. Se acabarían las farsas y las mentiras, y si podía, arrastraría a su profesore con ella.  
  


-Sé que no pediste esto, mi maestre-murmuró, apenas de forma audible-. Igual que yo tampoco lo hice. Pero no te preocupes. Saldrás de esta, como lo hiciste las otras veces. Y yo te ayudaré.  
  


Un último empujón, y vería acabarse todo para empezar una nueva era.  
  


Sólo esperaba que mereciera la pena, y que no fuera demasiado tarde como para que saliera algún imprevisto. Ya no podía echarse atrás.


	5. Yes, I'm aware. Your point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 5: Felix/Sylvain.  
Cuando tu mejor amigo está enamorado de vuestre profe y al mismo tiempo estás enamorado de él.

#5. **Yes, I’m aware. Your point?**

Felix puso los ojos en blanco, envainando la espada y viendo cómo su amigo de la infancia suspiraba por enésima vez apoyado en la entrada de la armería, observando el exterior con la mirada perdida. Era la misma cara que ponía cada vez que alguna chica le había rechazado, pero aquella vez le parecía ser peor que otras porque apenas prestaba atención a las cosas que hacía, fallaba en los entrenamientos y se estaba comportando, en general, como una auténtica alma en pena.

Iba siendo hora de intervenir y poner fin a aquella farándula de poca monta.

Por fin resolvió acercarse por detrás al heredero de los Gautier, picándole en el hombro y viendo cómo aquél se sobresaltaba para volver a mirarle con cara de no entender absolutamente nada. El joven Fraldarius torció el gesto en disgusto, poniendo los ojos en blanco de forma más exagerada para ver si es que así se daba cuenta de la irritación que le causaba.

-Eres un majadero.

-Sí, soy consciente-fue la respuesta de su amigo, volviendo a la sonrisa despreocupada bajo la cual sabía muy bien que ocultaba otras cosas que no era capaz de sonsacarle de buenas a primeras. Le enfurecería si no fuera porque él mismo ya se guardaba demasiado para sí y mantenía las distancias con todos los demás, Sylvain incluido-. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-A que cortes el rollo y espabiles de una vez-gruñó, cruzándose de brazos-. Es patético verte, en serio. ¿Así piensas ir de conquistador por la vida?

-A las chicas les gustan los chicos que tienen aspecto atormentado, es bien sabido-Felix gruñó de nuevo ante el intento de bromear y desviar el tema del pelirrojo, sacudiendo la cabeza. No sabía ni por qué estaba haciendo el intento-. Claro que si te pones a gruñir de esa manera, me las vas a espantar a todas…

-No me hace falta, ya las estás espantando tú solo de normal-suspiró-. Céntrate un poco. A este paso vas a suspender el examen de promoción. Otra vez.

-Si lo hago es mi problema-Sylvain seguía sonriendo, pero parpadeó, observando bien a su compañero-. No sabía que te preocupase lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con mis estudios, Felix.

-Me importa desde el momento en que tus estupideces afectan al rendimiento de los demás-le soltó, su irritación creciendo por momentos-. Estoy cansado de ver cómo te pones en ridículo. O haces algo al respecto o lo hago yo.

-No sé de qué estás…

-Por favor, no insultes a mi inteligencia. Te gusta el maestre-resopló Felix, un mechón de pelo oscuro revoloteando inútilmente frente a su cara, apartándoselo de un manotazo, ignorando la cara de pasmado (más de lo normal, pensó) que se le había puesto a su amigo-. Es bastante obvio a estas alturas. Ingrid se queja de que no estás prestando atención en las patrullas en el aire. Y tus movimientos con la lanza son más torpes. Te vas a acabar matando a este paso-frunció aún más el ceño, preocupado por las implicaciones que ello podía tener.

Su amigo era un absoluto necio, bien era cierto. Pero era un necio que prefería tener vivo y bien. Incluso si no era de la forma en que él quisiera.

Espantó aquellas ideas de su cabeza. No iban a suceder. Sylvain tenía su atención en otra parte, y el único necio era él por pensar que le importaba lo más mínimo…

-Eh. Felix-volvió a la realidad al escuchar su nombre, tragando saliva al ver cómo Sylvain le agarraba de los hombros y se había inclinado a su altura, los ojos marrones tan intensos que prácticamente se le olvidó respirar-. Vamos. Va a hacer falta algo más que eso para que pierda la vida. Hicimos una promesa, ¿no es verdad?

-No esperaba que la recordases, con la cabeza en las nubes como la tienes-Felix desvió la mirada, sólo porque se estaba sintiendo abrumado con cómo se le estaban subiendo los colores de un modo alarmante. Quién era el patético ahora.

-Pues no, no se me ha olvidado-Sylvain resopló para contener una risa, dándole un golpecito en la frente con los dedos para hacer que le volviera a mirar-. Así que que no se te olvide a ti tampoco. Mis devaneos son cosa mía, Felix. Pero no pienso dejaros en la estacada cuando toque.

-Más te vale-gruñó aquél de nuevo, avergonzado por su propio comportamiento, apartándose por fin de su amigo para no seguir pensando en su cercanía-.Porque soy capaz de bajar a los infiernos y arrastrarte de vuelta para pegarte la paliza de tu vida, que lo sepas. Pero haz algo con tu encaprichamiento. Lo digo en serio-se rascó el interior del codo, ausente, molesto todavía con él y consigo mismo-. Me da igual el qué, pero tienes que estar centrado. Se nos va a venir todo cuesta arriba en breve. Lo presiento.

-Te preocupas demasiado-el pelirrojo suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza-. El profe tiene otras cosas mejores que hacer que fijarse en mí, claramente. La historia de mi vida-no se le escapó el tono subyacente amargo que tenían sus palabras, pero no quiso meter el dedo en la llaga. Aquello ya era la confirmación suficiente que necesitaba para saber lo que quería saber-. Pero me alegra comprobar que aún tienes tu corazoncito por ahí escondido y todo. Es reconfortante de ver.

-Idiota-Felix sacudió la cabeza, dejándole por imposible-. Si no quieres que tus amigos se preocupen por ti, empieza por hacer algo al respecto, quieres. Quedarte mirando al infinito como un pasmarote no va a solucionar tus problemas.

-Vale, vale, ya me ha quedado claro-el sonido de la risa del pelirrojo fue como un clavo más a su propio ataúd, cerrando los ojos dolido por un momento-. Venga, hombre, no me pongas esa cara, que agrias hasta al azúcar. Te invito a comer. Por las molestias.

-Si acepto, ¿vas a dejar de hacer el besugo por las esquinas?

-No prometo nada, que es mi tercer nombre. Como sabes-Sylvain rió de nuevo, rodeándole con el brazo, sin molestarse cuando Felix se lo apartó de un manotazo-. Hablando de besugos, creo que está en el plato del día en la cantina. Venga, vamos.

Felix suspiró exasperado y no dijo nada, pero empezó a andar unos cuantos pasos delante de él, sabiendo que Sylvain iría detrás de sí pidiendo que le esperara.

Por qué se hacía aquello a sí mismo era algo que aún estaba por entender. Pero una parte de él, una mínima, esperaba que las palabras del pelirrojo no fueran vacías por una vez. Ojalá fuera así y no sólo se estuviera haciendo ilusiones vanas.


	6. Change is annoyingly difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 6: Seteth (y Flayn de fondo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este no es un pairing fic exactamente, pero quería hacer algo con Seteth rememorando. La identidad de la mujer de Seteth no ha sido confirmada en canon, así que introduzco mi propio headcanon aquí. Éste fic es un poco más corto de lo habitual (para compensar que el anterior ha sido más largo xD).  
SPOILERS para el apoyo A y el desvío de Seteth y Flayn.

#6. **Change is annoyingly difficult**  
  
  


El sonido del romper de las olas en la costa de Rhodos reconfortaba a Seteth, sentado frente al monumento de piedra de San Cichol como tantas otras veces. También, como tantas otras, evitaba mirar al semblante del santo directamente.  
  


Se le hacía incómodo en la Capilla de la Catedral de Garreg Mach, no iba a ser diferente allí.  
  
  
Con todo, no estaba allí por eso, se dijo a sí mismo, depositando con suavidad las flores que él y Flayn hubieran reunido para poner a los pies de otro pequeño monumento al lado, mucho más discreto, acariciando con los dedos la inscripción desdibujada de la pequeña escultura.  
  
  


Cuando Rhea le había ofrecido que su esposa encontrase sepultura en el Sagrado Sepulcro como los demás, él se había negado. Y no era porque no apreciase el detalle, ya que probablemente allí estaría más protegida que a la intemperie. Aquél lugar era especial para ellos tres del mismo modo que Zanado lo había sido en su momento para el resto de su gente. No había un lugar más adecuado para su reposo que aquél.  
  
  


Y, pensó con amargura, quizás de aquella forma, al lado del monumento de Cichol, pudiera guardarla mejor de lo que lo hiciera en vida. Se castigaba con dureza y lo sabía, pero el peso de sus errores no le había abandonado aún en todo aquél tiempo. Y era difícil dejarlo ir.  
  
  


El paso del tiempo era inexorable, no obstante, incluso para criaturas como ellos. Y ahogarse en los recuerdos y los errores del pasado no era una solución. Lo sabía, pero a veces costaba no regodearse en ello.  
  
  


-Aquí estoy de nuevo, amor mío-murmuró, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse sólo en aquél momento a solas que se reservaba sólo para ella-. No te quepa duda que no te hemos abandonado en nuestros pensamientos. No sabes cuánto te echamos en falta-sonrió dolido-. Ojalá pudieras ver cómo ha cambiado todo. No sé si reconocerías algo. Nuestra pequeña ha crecido de maravilla. Siempre te lo digo, pero estoy convencido de que estarías orgullosa de ella.  
  
  


Abrió los ojos, para ver más allá, en la otra isleta, a Flayn, quien jugaba ahora con el agua y reía. Ya había tenido su momento a solas en el monumento, y había acordado con él de dejarle su turno antes de partir de vuelta al monasterio. Se le dibujó una sonrisa agridulce al verla.  
  
  


-El cambio es difícil sobremanera. De un modo irritante, a menudo-murmuró-. Pero es necesario. Y sé que no querrías otra cosa para nosotros, mi vida-volvió a trazar con los dedos, a ciegas ya que podía visualizarlo claramente, la inscripción, trazos de un emblema que había sido olvidado en el tiempo. Quizás para mejor, teniendo en cuenta la suerte que habían corrido-. Sé cuánto te entristecería si no fuésemos capaces de mirar hacia delante. Y por eso lo hacemos. Por ti. Pero no podría perdonarme a mí mismo si descuidáramos estos momentos-suspiró, volviendo la vista de nuevo hacia la piedra, con una dulzura que no dejaba que normalmente traspasase su fachada de rectitud y seriedad.  
  
  


-Mientras me quede un hálito de vida, no te quepa duda que protegeremos este sitio, mi Noa. Nada ni nadie podrá hacerte ningún mal aquí. Te lo garantizo.


	7. You can't give more than yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 7: Ashe/Ignatz
> 
> Y con este me pongo al día.  
Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ashe, así que para el fic de hoy toca algo tierno y platónico. Estos dos no tienen apoyo en el juego pero me hubiera gustado que tuvieran, así que aquí va un intento.

#7: **You can’t give more than yourself**  
  


-¿Te importa si me siento aquí?  
  


Ashe alzó la vista, sorprendido al ver al tímido alumno de la clase de los Ciervos Dorados, Ignatz, de pie frente a él. Aquella era sin duda una ocasión inaudita, puesto que no era que hubieran coincidido mucho en el monasterio dadas las circunstancias de cada uno, pero al joven arquero de los Leones Azules no le importaba aquello en absoluto. Era más, sin conocerle demasiado, pensaba que Ignatz era un buen chaval, quitando su cortedad, así que consideraba aquella una oportunidad bienvenida.  
  


-Claro que no-le invitó con una sonrisa amable, palmeando el asiento que había libre a su lado-. ¿Cómo tú por aquí a estas horas, Ignatz?  
  


-B-bueno, suelo venir para tomar referencias-el muchacho carraspeó, azorado, pero para su sorpresa y agrado vio que le devolvía la sonrisa-. Estas horas son de las mejores por la luz, así que…  
  


-Ah, es verdad-Ashe asintió, inclinándose apenas para ver lo que Ignatz estaba esbozando, interesado-. A ti te gustaba pintar, ¿no es así?  
  


-Ah, sí…-aquél suspiró, la sonrisa tornándose algo más precaria que de costumbre-. Siempre ha sido mi pasión, pero procuro no abstraerme en ello más que en mis ratos libres-se ajustó las gafas a una altura adecuada en lo que a Ashe se le antojaba un tic nervioso. Le daba la impresión que había tenido que justificarse demasiadas veces en torno a algo que a él le parecía inofensivo, así que no presionó.  
  


-Pues está muy bien. No es que entienda yo mucho de esas cosas, pero me gusta verlo-dijo en un tono liviano-. Se hace agradable de ver cuando ves a la gente haciendo lo que les gusta.  
  


Supo que había hecho lo correcto cuando Ignatz levantó la mirada del papel, sorprendido pero agradecido por sus palabras, asintiendo con una sonrisa renovada.  
  


-Se hace lo que se puede-suspiró, esbozando un poco más, pero ahora en vez de estar mirando a las columnas, de cuando en cuando le miraba a él, y Ashe se preguntó si le estaría dibujando a él ahora. Por si acaso se mantuvo todo lo quieto que pudo, conteniendo una sonrisa para sí. Aquél breve intercambio que estaban teniendo no hacía sino recordarle a uno de sus hermanos pequeños.  
  


Fue pensar en ellos y recordar cuándo los añoraba, dejando ir un suspiro sin darse cuenta, casi perdiéndose la pregunta que le estaba haciendo el otro muchacho en aquél momento, sobresaltándose un poco.  
  


-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Ashe?  
  


-Ah, sólo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos-dijo con una sonrisa algo culpable-. Me gusta venir a la Catedral de cuando en cuando si necesito meditar. Con el silencio se hace mucho más fácil. Y también desde que Lonato… bueno-suspiró, perdiendo la sonrisa del todo. Ya hacía algunos meses que había pasado aquello, pero no iba a acostumbrarse por lo poco al sentimiento de pérdida.  
  


Primero sus padres, luego su hermano adoptivo, y ahora, él y sus hermanos quedaban huérfanos por segunda vez. Le daba por vagar en pensamientos más amargos, en cuántas pérdidas le quedarían por afrontar. Cuántas más podría soportar.  
  


-Ah, escuché lo que pasó. Lo siento mucho-Ignatz sonaba de veras mortificado por haber preguntado, y Ashe se sintió peor todavía.  
  


-No, no te preocupes. Es normal. Lo voy llevando como puedo-se justificó rápidamente, con una sonrisa a marchas forzadas-. Y he recibido noticias de que mis hermanos están bien. Ahora sólo va a ser un poco más difícil, eso sí, pero hemos estado peor. Saldremos de esta.  
  


-Seguro que sí. Tienes pinta de ser alguien muy fuerte, Ashe. Mentalmente, claro-el muchacho de los Ciervos Dorados trastabilló algo con las palabras, pero hizo por calmarse un poco, suspirando-. No sé si soy la persona más indicada para hablar de esto. Yo no he sufrido pérdidas así… por suerte o por desgracia-se mordió apenas el interior de la mejilla, y Ashe no pudo evitarse preguntar qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza en ese momento-. Pero espero que de verdad las cosas mejoren para vosotros. Las desgracias se ceban en quienes tienen menos, o quienes lo suelen pasar peor, de modo que…  
  


-Sí, es verdad-Ashe esbozó media sonrisa-. Pero no podemos permitir perder el coraje por ello, y trabajar duro, pero sin pasarse. A fin de cuentas, hay veces que no puedes dar nada más que a ti mismo. Y a veces te cuestionas si es suficiente. Pero cuando ves que quienes te quieren te lo agradecen con todo lo que tienen, aunque sólo sea una sonrisa, es cuando merece la pena de verdad.  
  


Ignatz se quedó mirándole sin habla durante un momento, adoptando un semblante pensativo.  
  


-No me había parado a pensarlo-admitió, con una sonrisa tímida-. Pero tienes razón. No sabía que fueras tan sabio, Ashe.  
  


-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto-rió, algo azorado, pero asintió, sonriendo con más fuerzas y resistiendo el impulso de revolverle el pelo al otro joven-. Son cosas que vas aprendiendo a veces a fuerzas de llevarte los golpes. Me gusta pensar así. Me ayuda.  
  


-Es una buena manera de verlo-musitó el muchacho, más para sí mismo que para el otro, pero Ashe le escuchó perfectamente, sonriéndose para sí-. Puede que me lo aplique.  
  


-No es mala idea. ¿Te molesto?  
  


-No, no, para nada. Te puedes quedar-Ignatz le sonrió una última vez, en un gesto algo nervioso, antes de volver rápidamente a la concentración de su dibujo-. Si yo no te molesto, tú a mí tampoco.


	8. You keep me warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto a dejar que se me acumularan varios por cosas así que bueno, vamos de nuevo:
> 
> Día 8: Dimitri/Marianne

#8. **You keep me warm**  
  
  


En Fhirdiad soplaba un aire gélido.  
  
  


Marianne no estaba acostumbrada a aquella clase de climas tan extremos como los tenían en el Reino de Faerghus. Incluso en las tierras de su padre adoptivo, el marqués de Edmund, que se encontraban en una latitud similar a las de la capital del Reino, no soportaban inviernos tan crudos. Se refugió aún más en la capa que llevaba, observando el paisaje cubierto de nieve que se extendía ante ella. Recientemente había parado de nevar, pero todo parecía indicar que volvería a empezar pronto.  
  
  


Pese a que no había ápice de vida asomando en sus alrededores por la excepción de algún que otro cuervo que revoloteaban cerca en busca de comida, la llanura cubierta de nieve le hizo sonreír a la noble leisteriana para sí. Sabía que la vida que pudiera haber aguardaba más abajo, en los recovecos de los árboles, escondida y esperando a los primeros deshielos. No tardaría mucho en verse los primeros brotes y oír los trinos de los pájaros. Sólo había que esperar un poco más.  
  
  


Encontraba cierto solaz en la esterilidad del invierno. Siempre lo había hecho. Por motivos que ahora le parecían lejanos, pero que en su cabeza, hacía tiempo, habían sido tan reales como las ráfagas de aire que ahora le cortaban los labios.  
  
  


No se dio cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que notó un peso sordo pero suave en torno a sus hombros. Marianne alzó la vista, sorprendida, para ver al príncipe heredero de Faerghus a su lado, quien le había echado la enorme capa azul que llevaba por los hombros, y una suave sonrisa asomó a sus labios.  
  
  


Hacía mucho tiempo, también, que había rechazado que nadie se le acercase, incluido el hombre que ahora estaba junto a ella. Había temido que el infortunio que se había apoderado de su familia y la enorme desolación de su corazón pasase a formar parte de quien tocaba. Si bien hacía tiempo había abandonado aquella idea gracias a las personas de su alrededor, Dimitri había sido uno de los pocos que le habían comprendido de verdad, ya que había albergado una desolación y había conocido un infortunio tan grande o incluso mayor. Incluso ahora, que le sonreía de vuelta, Marianne sentía la sombra de los demonios que habían amenazado con arrastrarle a un lugar donde nadie, ni siquiera ella, podría alcanzarle.  
  
  


Ella, tampoco, había olvidado los suyos propios, y sin embargo allí estaban. Caminando de la mano hacia delante y tratando de sacudir el agarre gélido que había intentado apoderarse de ambos. La soledad, el miedo, la desesperación, todo ello quedaba poco a poco atrás.  
  
  


-Mis disculpas-dijo el príncipe, en un tono tan suave que no estaba segura de si le habría escuchado o no-. Tendría que haberme pronunciado.  
  
  


-No, no, está bien-replicó ella, asintiendo y aferrándose algo más a la capa de Dimitri, tan cálida como la mano que aquél le tendía ahora y que tomó sin titubear. Como la promesa de la primavera que estaba por llegar. Como el hogar que esperaba a ambos.  
  
  


El de él, y ahora, el suyo también.


	9. I could really eat something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 9: Flayn/Raphael. Más cositas platónicas :3

#9:** I could really eat something**  
  
  


-¡Aaaah, pardiez! ¡Me encuentro sin resuello!  
  
  


Flayn se dejó caer, exhausta pero con una sonrisa en los labios, boca arriba en la hierba. Aquellas sesiones de demostración de “fuerza” mediante rugidos junto a Raphael siempre le dejaban así y con la garganta inflamada de tanto forzar las frágiles cuerdas vocales de aquella forma, pero la adrenalina que lograba de ello era incomparable. No era algo que pudiera explicar a nadie más. Incluso Seteth ya le había dedicado unas cuantas de esas miradas suyas, esas que sabía perfectamente que ponían en tela de juicio lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
  


No era que fueran a detenerle lo más mínimo o a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Nunca lo habían hecho.  
  
  


Pocas veces se había sentido tan libre y tan viva haciendo algo tan banal como aquello, y eso era algo que no sabía poner en palabras sin flaquear en algún punto. La muchacha se preguntaba, si Raphael supiera el verdadero motivo, si acaso querría seguir instruyéndola en aquella labor, pero no parecía que el joven fornido de los Ciervos Dorados fuera a tomar en cuenta alguna de aquellas cuitas suyas. Era un muchacho simple y de ideas sencillas, pero honrado, y su compañía se sentía tan sincera como bienvenida, sabiendo que no estaría sujeta a reproches o a cuestionamiento alguno. En aquél momento tomaba asiento a su lado, el rostro tan colorado como el suyo, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
  


-Ha sido intenso, ¿eh? Es increíble como de un cuerpecito tan pequeño sacas tanta energía para darlo todo-el comentario de él le hizo reír de buena gana y toser casi al mismo tiempo, su garganta protestando irritada.  
  
  


-Las apariencias resultan a menudo falaces-replicó ella cuando se repuso, con una sonrisa suave. Si acaso él supiera, añadió para sí misma divertida, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Me encuentro desfallecida pero al mismo tiempo no creo que hubiera estado tan viva antes. Gracias por estos momentos, Raphael.  
  
  


-¡Gracias a ti! ¡Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien practicando los gritos de guerra!-rió Raphael-. Tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo.  
  
  


-¡Oh, sin duda! Este es el primer paso para fortalecerme casi tanto como tú-la muchacha sonrió dulcemente-. Mas, no sé tú, pero en estos momentos podría comer algo. Vuelvo a sentirme famélica.  
  
  


-Ya somos dos. ¡Me podría comer un caballo entero ahora mismo, y sólo de gritar!  
  
  


-Por ventura, creo que no yerro si digo que pudiera comerme _dos_ caballos en este preciso instante-rió Flayn de nuevo, haciendo por levantarse-. ¿Volvemos a la cantina?  
  
  


-¡Pues claro! Es justo lo que necesitamos ahora mismo-más pronto que lo que ella lo hiciera, Raphael se puso de pie para tenderle una mano, que ella aceptó agradecida sin pensarlo mucho-. Vamos a reponer fuerzas. Seguro que han preparado algo rico hoy.  
  
  


-Ah, lo que daría yo por una buena sopa de pescado…  
  
  


-Yo preferiría un buen asado de glotón de Oghma. Pero si hay pescado tampoco me voy a quejar.  
  
  


Juntos emprendieron de nuevo el camino al monasterio, casi apenas sin aliento pero aún charlando y riendo por el camino. En tiempos tan aciagos como lo que estaban viviendo, Flayn no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era justo lo que necesitaba. Un amigo de verdad.


	10. There is a certain taste to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 10: Ferdinand/Hubert

#10: **There is a certain taste to it**  
  


-Pensaba que no te gustaba el café.  
  


Ferdinand alzó la vista de su taza para observar del otro lado a Hubert, quien le miraba con una sonrisa aviesa que no le llegaba a los ojos verdes, casi amarillentos, que le escrutaban con una pregunta sin formular en voz alta tras la oscura mata de pelo que les rozaba. El heredero de los Aegir se encogió de hombros por respuesta, con una sonrisa casi idéntica a la que solía presentar antes de la guerra.  
  


_Casi_.  
  


-Y no me gusta-dijo con tranquilidad-. Pero el té no es suficiente para mantenerme despierto.  
  


Había otra razón por la que se encontraba bebiendo café, una que no le apetecía pronunciar en voz alta aunque sabía que el hombre que se sentaba con él al otro lado de la mesa lo comprendería perfectamente. Porque era como invocar un mal augurio. No necesitaban eso para desmotivarse y bajar la moral de sus tropas.  
  


Era la misma razón por la que no había dicho a nadie que mantenía su cabello largo no por sentido estético, sino porque simplemente no se había acordado de cortarlo en mucho tiempo. No había tiempo para ello.  
  


Había cierto regusto en la guerra que no era capaz de explicar por entero. Una sensación en el paladar que no se iba, de la acritud de las cenizas y el polvo, el olor metálico de la sangre (la suya propia y la de otros). Ante aquella sensación a Ferdinand sólo le quedaba a veces beber algo más amargo todavía, y sentía que el café cumplía bien su función, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  


Otras no era suficiente. Pero tenía que paliar su debilidad como fuera. Para afrontar un nuevo día.  
  


-Ferdinand, deberías descansar-la voz sibilina de Hubert volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos, casi pareciéndole oír preocupación en ella-. No vas a ser de ayuda así a nadie.  
  


-¿Puedes descansar tú, Hubert?-la sonrisa que ofreció aquella vez hablaba lo suficientemente de sus pensamientos. O de la falta de ellos, de cómo tenía que ahogarlos en bebidas amargas para no volver a ellos. El ahora marqués de Vestra no le contestó, y Ferdinand rió sin humor-. Ya me parecía.  
  


-Ferdinand…  
  


-En cuanto acabe con esto…  
  


-_Ferdinand_-insistió el hombre, más serio ahora, frunciendo el ceño. Cualquier atisbo de ocultar su preocupación había desaparecido-. Si la guerra no acaba contigo, lo hará tu necio comportamiento. Hay gente preocupándose por ti. No quería ser yo el que te dijera esto, pero si estás intentando que no lo hagan, no estás haciendo un buen trabajo.  
  


El heredero del duque suspiró, dejando por fin la taza de café y abandonando la falsa sonrisa que había mantenido hasta aquél momento, y asintió.  
  


-Somos todos personas ocupadas, Hubert, haciendo lo que podemos-murmuró-. Pero prometo descansar en un rato. De veras.  
  


No estaba seguro de si le creería o no, pero vio al otro hombre asentir, como dándolo por válido.  
  


-Nos daremos cuenta si no es así. Actúa en consecuencia-fue lo único que dijo, lacónico, antes de levantarse para abandonar la mesa. Ferdinand no respondió, pero se sonrió, decidiendo abandonar, por fin, la taza que había estado sosteniendo.  
  


-Gracias-murmuró, para nadie en particular.


	11. Enough! I heard enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 11: Edelgard/Lysithea (o cómo sería si tuvieran juntas un apoyo A+)

#11: **Enough! I heard enough**  
  


-¡Basta! ¡He oído suficiente!  
  


El exabrupto de Lysithea fue lo suficiente vehemente para que Edelgard alzara la vista con sobresalto, las tazas de té temblando casi a punto de derramar su contenido del mismo modo en que la noble leisteriana temblaba, con los puños cerrados en frustración.  
  


Con todo, lo que había dicho la que fuera la emperatriz de Adrestia no había sido tan hiriente como la mirada de absoluto desconcierto que le estaba dedicando, sintiéndose aún más humillada al notar sus propios ojos anegándose en lágrimas de pura frustración.  
  


-¿Lysithea…?  
  


No respondió al instante, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. No sabía bien qué le había llevado a perder los nervios. No era que el comportamiento de Edelgard con ella hubiera sido tan diferente de las veces anteriores que habían quedado para tomar el té. Quizás era la actitud general, la que tenía prácticamente todo el mundo para con ella, la gota que había colmado el vaso. O quizás era por los sentimientos que habían florecido a raíz de aquellas visitas y a los que se negaba a darles voz.  
  


-Lo lamento-dijo, por fin, intentando que su propia voz no saliera tan apagada-. Ha sido impropio de mi parte alzar la voz y perder los papeles de este modo. Pero no puedo más-alzó la mirada, por fin, para encontrarse con la de la emperatriz-. ¿Hasta cuándo me vais a estar tratando todos como una niña?  
  


-No era mi intención para nada-replicó Edelgard, y su expresión mortificada, traspasando su habitual coraza regia e impenetrable en apariencia. Como en ella misma, las apariencias no eran las que decían ser, y aquello también se aplicaba en la joven-. La que debe pedirte disculpas por sonar condescendiente soy yo. Sé… no, puedo apenas llegar a imaginarme cuán frustrante y molesto debe ser para ti que parezca que no te tomen en serio.  
  


-Duele-Lysithea suspiró,volviendo a su posición recogida en la silla, la mirada de nuevo fija en el exquisito juego de té que tenían en frente-. Diría que estoy acostumbrada, con todo. Pero duele más viniendo de ti, Edelgard.  
  


Eran las dos mujeres muy similares, tal y como se había dado cuenta con el paso de los años. Orgullosas, ambiciosas, centradas en sus objetivos, y ambas víctimas de crueldades inhumanas que los demás apenas sí podían comprender. Todas aquellas similitudes las habían acercado y hasta les había llevado a estrechar lazos. Pero Edelgard no parecía pensar en ella más que como su hermanita pequeña, como le pasaba a los demás. Y aquél era un dolor aún peor que el que recordase de los experimentos a los que había sido sometida. Porque era un dolor que no esperaba.  
  


Sorbió la nariz, secándose las lágrimas, para reparar quizás más tarde de lo que hubiera sido ideal en la mano enguantada de la emperatriz frente a ella, y la expresión de la otra mujer frente a sí no era de lástima, como hubiera esperado, sino de determinación y un dolor similar al suyo.  
  


-Te pido perdón, de nuevo. No volverá a ocurrir, te lo aseguro-le dijo, en voz baja, la mano del guante rojo acercándose tentativa al regazo de la joven frente a sí-. No habrá semejantes distinciones entre nosotras nunca más, si así lo quieres.  
  


Lysithea tragó saliva, observando la mano que le tendía dubitativa, su orgullo refrenándola por unos instantes de si aceptarla o no. Edelgard tenía sentimientos por Byleth, su anterior maestre, y eso lo sabían todos en Garreg Mach. No podía hacerse ilusiones. No debía.  
  


No tenía el tiempo para consentir semejantes fantasías.  
  


Y sin embargo, tras el que pareció un momento sofocante y largo, la joven leisteriana finalmente accedió, su propia mano deslizándose entre la de Edelgard, recuperando pronto a pronto el aplomo.  
  


-Nunca más.  
  


-Prometido, Lysithea.  
  


-Asegúrate de no hacer promesas que puedas romper, Majestad-a pesar de las ácidas palabras, los ojos de Lysithea buscaron los de la emperatriz con dudas y una sombra de esperanza en su interior, aquella extendiéndose en una momentánea sorpresa cuando aquella no sólo asintió sino que se acercó para abrazarla. Pese a la inicial rigidez, Lysithea correspondió al abrazo poco a poco. Serían imaginaciones suyas, pero le había parecido notar a Edelgard temblar.  
  


No le habría tenido por tal nunca. Y sin embargo, quizás había muchas cosas que aún desconocían, la una de la otra.  
  


-Por favor, llámame Edel-murmuró aquella, en un tono casi inaudible si no fuera porque estaban tan cerca la una de la otra. Lysithea sonrió apenas, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de aquella mujer que de pronto ya no le parecía tan inalcanzable.  
  


-Sólo si a mí me llamas Lys.  
  


-Eso está hecho, Lys-las dos rieron, casi al mismo tiempo, un sonido suave y bienvenido rompiendo la tensión que hasta aquél momento se había mantenido en el aire. Quizás sí que podían permitirse soñar, pese a todo.


	12. I can't come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 12: Mercedes/Dedue

#12:** I can't come back**

  
  
_No puedo volver._   
  
  


Aquellas tres palabras resonaban con fuerza en Mercedes, quien como tantas otras ocasiones había buscado solaz en la Catedral, manos unidas en oración, pero su mente incapaz de concentrarse en ella.  
  
  


Su vida había quedado reducida a pedazos, y como la de ella, la de su hermano. Sólo la Diosa sabía qué era por lo que habría pasado, qué le había llevado a convertirse en un brutal asesino sin sentimientos al servicio del Imperio.  
  
  


Ninguna justificación podía subsanar el dolor y la pérdida. Sólo quedaban los recuerdos de lo que parecía otra vida y los “podría haber sido distinto”.  
  
  


Había hecho su elección tiempo atrás. Participar en aquella guerra sin sentido, atender a los heridos y necesitados. Porque era lo único que sabía hacer. Lo cómodo habría sido regresar a un hogar sin amor, a un padre que no le quería nada más que por su emblema prácticamente extinguido, a desposar a alguien por dinero, igual que lo hiciera su madre. Pero lo cómodo no era lo correcto, y sabía bien que se habría sentido aún más miserable dejando a sus amigos y compañeros en la estacada, sufriendo sinsentidos e injusticias aún mayores.  
  
  


Ella, tampoco, podía volver. Como su hermano, o sus compañeros. Su lugar estaba allí.  
  
  


A su espalda notó los pasos pesados y el tintineo de una armadura. Pensando que sería Dimitri que había vuelto como cada día a rendir tributo a los difuntos y desamparados, no se volvió, así que se sorprendió de ver a su vasallo y lugarteniente en su lugar. Dedue tomó posición a su lado, sin decir una palabra, su rostro pétreo y ahora cubierto de cicatrices sin traicionar lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, como era habitual en el hombre.  
  
  


Finalmente, Mercedes fue la primera en abrir conversación, rompiendo el sereno silencio que se había hecho entre ambos, mirando hacia arriba.  
  
  


-Pensaba que no creías en la Diosa de Fódlan.  
  
  


El guerrero duscuriano parpadeó, como registrando aquella indagación por su parte. Mercedes ya se veía presta a aclarar que no le iba a juzgar de ninguna de las maneras, pero no parecía que se lo hubiera tomado de tal modo.  
  
  


-Y no creo, pero eso no me impide guardar respeto por otras creencias-le respondió con calma-. Hace mucho tiempo no me habría atrevido a poner un pie aquí.  
  
  


-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?  
  
  


Dedue no dijo nada, pero dirigió una suave sonrisa y un cabeceo en su dirección. La clérigo registró demasiado tarde que aquella era su respuesta, y le devolvió la sonrisa azorada, pero sincera.  
  
  


-Aún me interesa conocer las deidades de Duscur.  
  
  


-Siempre hay tiempo.  
  
  


Mercedes asintió, tomando una nueva decisión para sí.  
  
  


No iba a volver, porque ya había encontrado dónde ir y qué hacer cuando acabase la guerra. Una nueva dirección y un nuevo objetivo.


	13. There's just something about them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 13: Sylvain/Byleth (otra vez)
> 
> (Pues nada, por avatares de la vida RETOMO ESTO EN NOVIEMBRE SDLJFSDLKÑJF  
En este relato corto hay implicaciones de que hay Byleth gemelos (chica y género no binario) y todo lo que ello conlleva desde el punto de vista de Sylvain. Disfrutad.)

#13: **There's just something about them**

La llegada de los Eisner a Garreg Mach había revolucionado la vida allí por entero de una forma que nadie sabía muy bien cómo explicar. Pero era innegable.  
  
  
Hacía como apenas unos meses que hubieran aparecido allí, salvando la vida de los líderes de las tres casas de la Academia de Oficiales. Y si por si aquello no fuera suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquiera, ambos gemelos (¡gemelos! ¡Idénticos!) eran hijos del renombrado capitán Jeralt, que había vuelto también al servicio de los Caballeros de Seiros. Y ellos se habían convertido en sus nuevos profesores, para las casas de Águilas Negras y Leones Azules respectivamente. Si bien a Sylvain le parecían muy interesantes los dos, la atención de su profesora estaba casi acaparada por completo por el líder de su casa y su amigo de la infancia, el príncipe Dimitri (y se decía para sí mismo que era muy divertido ver cómo Su Alteza, tan compuesto y serio, la seguía a todas partes como un corderito).  
  
  
Y personalmente, a él le llamaba más la atención su hermane, el maestre de la casa rival. Había algo acerca de elle (de los dos, en realidad) que resultaba tan indescifrable como atrayente, de un modo que hacía peligrar su atención y el resto de sus conquistas. Había acabado atendiendo a sus clases también en algún seminario que había dado, sólo con la excusa de conocerle mejor. Además, si bien su profesora se centraba en técnicas más físicas y de contacto, el maestre de las Águilas Negras tiraba más hacia un combate más táctico y ataques a distancia. Para alguien como él, que a pesar de las habladurías (que él mismo fomentaba) siempre había adorado los retos de un juego estratégico y que tenía pocas oportunidades de ponerlo en práctica (en Faerghus no gustaban, en general, de subterfugios y técnicas que no fueran directas, a veces hasta brutales), era como un reclamo directo. Y que tuviese un carácter tan frío y tan poca paciencia para sus técnicas habituales de ligue no hacía más que echar leña al fuego. Con lo irónico que pudiera resultar.  
  
  
Y hablando de ironías, conforme el tiempo pasaba se había complicado todo todavía más. Sus profesores tenían asignaciones que a veces coincidían, por lo que no le habían faltado oportunidades de ver al maestre en acción. Se movían ambos con una confianza de quien había manejado un arma desde muy pequeños, con casi una capacidad preternatural de adivinar lo que podría pasar en el campo de batalla. Y no había visto que alguna emoción se manifestase de forma clara. Ni dentro ni fuera de la batalla. Era como si al luchar se abstrayesen de todo y todos lo que no fuera su objetivo.  
  
  
No, más que eso. Como si… Como si estuvieran desprovistes de sentimientos. Peligrosos y aterradores, de estar en un bando opuesto.  
  
  
Y Sylvain en el fondo temía el día en que le tocase enfrentarse a las Águilas Negras y a su profesore en la Batalla de los Leones y las Águilas, incluso si era sólo un simulacro, por encontrarse aquél panorama de frente. Ojos fríos y vacíos de otra cosa que no fuera la determinación del combate. Entendía, también, el mote que se hubieran ganado los gemelos como mercenarios. _Azotes Sombríos_ era sin duda más que apropiado.  
  
  
Pero la noche en que Miklan, su hermano, conociera su violento y horrible final le hizo darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Él había pedido expresamente que nadie le diera el pésame porque nada se había perdido en verdad, pero no era sino otra de las mentiras que había que tenido que creerse a sí mismo. Y a la única persona que no hubiera esperado ver en su cuarto era el maestre. Ni Ingrid, ni Felix, ni su profesora ni mucho menos Dimitri habían decidido ir en contra de lo dicho y aparecer. Sólo elle.  
  
  
No sólo había logrado ver lo que había tras su fachada. Se había acercado y le había reconfortado. A él, el ligón incurable que todo evitaba con humor. Claro que la forma de hacerlo no había sido precisamente convencional. No le había mirado con lástima ni había recitado palabras de consuelo vacías, sólo le había traído su plato favorito porque había rehusado comer en la cantina y le había dicho que “se tomase su tiempo, pero cuando se sintiera con ganas viniera a hablarle”. Y eso sólo había bastado. Había bastado para que la batalla campal de sus sentimientos encontrados tuviera lugar.  
  


El maestre era un misterio. Pero era un misterio que estaba dispuesto a resolver a toda costa. Incluso si eso le llevaba a desordenarle todos los esquemas y volverlos a juntar, poco a poco, con tal de entender los celos, la admiración, la innegable atracción que estaba aflorando en él. Sin saber en absoluto cuál ganaría y qué iba a ser de él. Pocas veces había estado tan motivado en su vida, no obstante. Quería hacer aquello. Lo necesitaba.


End file.
